His for a month
by FaintFalconHunter
Summary: Hinata knew participating in the auction Tenten was holding was a bad idea. But she didn't realize how bad until she was at the mercy of her buyer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Right now the rating for this is T but that may change during further chapter I don't know for sure.  
I don't have much more to say.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

"Hinata are you listening?" Tenten asked waving her hand in my face.

We were sitting in her living room. I was watching the cooking channel and she was scanning through preperation papers. I was supposed to be helping but I couldn't stay focused

"Uh...I wasn't but say it again I'm listening now." I replied smiling sheepishly.

"Don't give me that fake smile." Tenten remarked snatching a sheet of paper off her lap and shovng it at me. "Sigh there." she said pointing to the bottom.

"B-but-

"No buts! You promised! Besides you owe me." Tenten said crossing her arms.

She could be extremly demanding at times but she was right. I did owe her. She had filled in for me at work nearly a thousand times and leant me a million pairs of clothes. She even watched Hanabi sometimes while I was at work.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" I asked staring at the entry form for the auction she was doing at the school. She had organized the whole thing herself. I was surprised so many girls had signed up. I didn't know any girl would actually want to be sold off to some guy. Especially the guys we had at our school.

"Ofcourse it's a good idea. A fun one too." she replied. "Now sign."

I stared at the sheet of paper. "Right there it says the guys are allowed to use you for anything." I said pointing to the small print.

"Yeah. They can if they want but the only guys participating in the auction are the rich popular ones who already have girlfriends and only want to use you to clean and do their homework. Now sign."

I bit my lip. She was right. Most of the guys at school were rich guys who wouldn't look twice at me. Doing their homework would be the best thing to use me for. I was pretty smart.

I took a deep breath and signed my name.

"O.k Hina thanks for your courage." Tenten said patting my back. "I see hard work in your future and you can't get out of it until the month is over."

"Month?" I asked confused. "I t-thought it was a week."

"No, it's month silly." Tenten said laughing.

I look of horror shot across my face.

"Don't worry it won't be that bad"  
-

* * *

"Can I see your anwsers?" Tenten asked.

We were sitting in the cafeteria at school it was Monday and we were having a test in science which Tenten sucked at. It had actually been a take home test. Sometimes I wondered were we only friends because how much we benifited wach other. She was outspoken and tough and often lashed out at anybody who bothered me. Me...I was queit and smart. Me and her first met 10 years ago when she found out I was Neji's cousin. I thought after they got toghther she wouldn't want to be my friend anymore so I had tried sabatoging their relationship. When she found out she was very sympathetic. She said we'd always be friends.

"Here." I said shoving my test paper at her.

"Thank you." she sang taking it.

I shook my head and put a fry in my mouth.

"Smile! Sasuke!"

My gaze lingered to Sakura Haruno who was standing infront of her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, trying to make him smile. Her other friends Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto and some other ones I didn't recognize stood around too.

I found myself staring at him. A part of me wanting him to smile. I had never seen him smile before. Not that I really cared or anything it was just something rare. I always wondered how someone with a life as perfect as his could be so unhappy. He never smiled and hardly ever talked. Even to his girlfriend. I wondered sometimes why they were even toghther. Sakura was extremly pretty and popular and she could have any guy she wanted. Sasuke was the same. He could have any girl.

"Not now." he mumbled pushing past them.

"Sasuke come on!" Sakura cried running after him.

They were complete oppisites. Sakura was loud and Sasuke was queit. Kinda like me and Tenten.

Sasuke looked at me. His dark eyes staring into mines. I looked down quickly.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"Uh...nothing." I said staring at the table.

She shrugged and handed me back my paper. "He should just smile." she said turning to look at Sasuke who had passed us already. "Really, even Neji smiles for me once in awhile."

Tenten was right. She did have a way of making Neji smile once in a while. But Sasuke was stiff as a log.

The bell rang and everyone began to clear the cafeteria.  
-

* * *

"Why do they call it choclate when it's not choclate?" Hanabi asked licking an ice cream cone.

"It is choclate and you're dripping it." I said wasing the table under her.

We were at Crave Haven where I worked after school. Hanabi often stopped by after school and waited for me.

"I don't want it." she said sighing and holding it out to me.

"You have to eat it." I said still wiping the table.

"I'm bored." she said tilting her head back.

"Why don't you watch the people come in like you usually do?" I suggested. Hanabi liked to study the diffirent people who came inside. It was a hobby.

"Nah." she said stretching.

"O.k, well I can't keep talking to you. I have tables to clean and orders to take." I said stepping from behind the counter and walking towards a table. Hanabi followed me. "Do you know who they are?" she asked tapping my back.

I sighed. "Who?"

Hanabi pointed to a group of guys and girls who were entering. I recognized them from school. It was Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru.

I groaned and watched them find a table. Naruto was laughing and whispering to Sasuke who looked fed up.

"He's hot." Hanabi said pointing to Sasuke.

For some reason I blushed.

"Go take their orders!" she cried pushing me forward towards them. I lost my balance and fell over on Sasuke who was about to sit down. He caught me. Both his hands grasping one of my arms.

"I-I'm so sorry." I stuttered. I could imagine my face as red as a beet.

He didn't say anything. He just pushed me back up and sighed. "I'm not hungry." he said looking down at Sakura who was already seated.

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to me. "Can you bring us bannana bread " Then turning to Sasuke she said. "I know their you're favorite."

Sasuke just stood there.

I nodded. "A-anything else?"

"Yeah." Naruto said scratching his head. "What do you got?"

I blinked. Naruto always seemed to amaze me. He was extremly funny and clueless. I sort of had a crush on him.

"Read the menu dummy!" Ino said rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah. That." Naruto said laughing nervously.

"I forget sometimes too." I said smiling and pushing my hair behind my ear.

"How troublesome. Do you have to be nice to all your customers?" Shikamaru asked yawning.

"E-excuse me?" I asked confused.

"Nevermind." he said yawning again.

"Sasuke , sit down." Sakura said grabbing Sasuke's hand.

"I said I wasn't hungry." he said angrily.

"Awww Sasuke. Are you mad at me?" Sakura whined standing up and kissing him on the lips.

"I'm not angry." he said once she pulled away.

"Good." she said kissing him again.  
-

* * *

I layed down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. It had been a long day. Naruto kept changing his order he did leave a tip though. I didn't mind serving him since he was entertainment. It was just Sasuke. He had a weird way of bringing down my mood. I knew I shouldn't worry about problems that didn't concern me but yet still I wondered why he was always so angry. Sakura was always trying to cheer him up but still...

I sighed.

"Tenten's here." Hanabi said entering my room.

"Does she have bundles of clothes?" I aked in a moan.

Hanabi nodded. "Fortunantly for you yes." she replied skipping out.

Hanabi loved when Tenten bought clothes over for me since she said she hated the way I dressed. I wasn't so enthused about Tenten coming now since I knew she was only bringing clothes for me to wear in the auction tomorrow.

I sat up slowly. Before I could say anything Tenten was at my doorway.

"Try this on." she ordered throwing a dress at me.

I caught it and held it up. "This barely reaches my thigh." I said staring at it.

"Yeah, neither does a maid outfit. Now try it on will you."

"But Tent-

"No buts. You promised."

"I promised to be in it but not to wear a outfit like...this."

She sighed. "Whatever wear what you want but just know you won't get any bids that way." she said crossing her arms.

I giggled. "I'm fine with that."

"Well I'm not. You need a boyfriend." she remarked.

"You said all the guys who were participating in this were taken."

"True." she mumbled.

"So can't I wear what I want?"

Tenten sighed at her defeat. "You make me sick." she said sucking her toungue out childishly.

"Let me see what you got." Hanabi said slipping inside of my room and grabbing the dress. She held it up to her body. "I'd look better in this than you." she said spinning around.

Since Hanabi had turned 10 she was always comparing herself to me. How we looked in dresses. Who's hair was longer. And anything else she could think of.

"Maybe that Naruto guy will buy you and make all your dreams come true." Hanabi teased. "The rich guy and the maid girl. It'll make a wonderful story."

I blushed.

"No one's gonna buy her if she dosen't wear that dress." Tenten practically whined.

"The maid dosen't have to look nice." Hanabi protested.

I nodded. "You're right."

* * *

-

"Put your hair in a poinytail." Tenten ordered.

"I-I like it this way." I said.

"No, you're just hiding your face."

She was right that was what I had intended on doing. It was the day of the auction and had already started two minutes ago and Tenten was panicking.

"JUST DO IT!" she cried.

"O.k o.k calm down." I whispered.

I"m sorry for yelling." she said putting her face in her hands. "I'm just so stressed. I want this to be perfect."

"It's o.k." I said rubbing her back. "Just take a deep breath."

Tenten took a deep breath and stood up straight.

"Hinata Hyuga." the annoucer called.

"Oh, that's you." Tenten said practically jumping out her skin. "Too early."

"It's o.k." I said again. My hands were shaking though. I was really nervous. I hated standing infront of people and knowing all eyes were on me. Hopefully this would be quick.

"Go." Tenten said pushing me towards the stage.

My legs wouldn't move.

"Hinata!" she cried.

"I-I'm nervous." I said.

"Hinata Hyuga." the announcer called again.

"Like you said it's o.k now go!" Tenten gave me one hard push sending me on the stage.

I gasped and looked up. The room was full of guys and girls. They were all looking at me. My body was shaking now and my heart was racing faster than the speed of light.

I was glad I had never put my hair up. I had a little comfort hiding behind it. I felt like walking back through the curtains and heading home but then I would just have to face Tenten tomorrow and she would probly kill me and then bring me back to life and make me Neji's maid girl.

Why was it that all this nervousness wasn't in me before?

"Start the bidding!" the announcer girl said.

I stared down at my jeans and shirt. I was ever so glad I hadn't worn the dress Tenten had suggested. Or else I might have fainted.

The room was silent.

I looked up quickly. Sasuke sat next to Sakura. His eyes met mines but he looked away and whispered something in Sakura's ear. She made a face than shrugged.

Sasuke stood up. "I don't really feel like talking much." he said. "Whatever anyone else bids I'll go higher o.k?"

I blinked.

"Uh...o.k." the annoucer girl said slowly. 'So...I guess she's yours. Hinata Hyuga is...yours for the month."

Sasuke nodded and motioned for me to come there.

I stood still. I couldn't believe any of this. Where was Tenten when I needed her to rescue me?

"Are you blind?" he asked.

I jumped. "Oh...n-no." I said stepping off the stage and walking towards him slowly. He muttered something I couldn't her and began to exit the auditorium. I followed close behind along with Sakura. I could feel everyones eyes on us. I could hear the whispers too.

"I wasn't expecting that." Sakura said kissing Sasuke's cheek. "I atlast thought you would bid."

She turned to me and looked me up and down. "You do know how to clean right?" she asked smiling. "Wait...sure you do. You're that girl from the restuarant."

I nodded.

"Enough talking let's go." Sasuke said walking towards the exit.

"I'll come too." Sakura said following him.

"No." he said stopping. "You'd only be in the way."

"But Sasuke." she whined.

He sighed and kissed her on the lips. It looked pretty forced but also quite long. "Will I get another when I see you tomorrow?" she asked once he pulled away.

He shrugged. "Yeah. Whatever."

She made a face but nodded. "Have fun cleaning and uh...ordering."

Sasuke took my hand and led me outside.

"Walk." he commanded letting go of my hand.

"W-where to?"

He sighed and walked ahead of me. "Follow me." he ordered.

I obeyed. I had never been to Sasuke's house so I had no idea if that was where we were going now. I was extremly nervous and a bit scared. Sasuke scared me. It was like I could never even hope to pick up on what he was thinking.

I stared at Sasuke's back as I followed him. I loved his hair. I finally decided to look away and see where we were going. We passed many big houses well actually they were mansions.

"Whoa." I said under my breath.

Sasuke turned to look at me then shook his head and countinued walking.

He stopped suddenly infron of a white mansion. The first thing I noticed was the gate and all the flowers. It was really pretty.

"T-this is your h-house?"

"Come on." he said not anwsering my question. He opened the gate and held it for me. Then he closed it behind us. I followed him to the door which he opened.

"Sasuke is that you!" a woman's voice cried the moment I stepped foot inside.

Before I knew it a woman opened the foyer door and stared at us both. She looked alot like Sasuke. I guessed she must be his mother.

"Awww she's beautiful but where's Sakura?" she asked staring at me.

Sasuke ignored her and grabbed my hand pulling me past her and towards the stairs.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" the woman cried after us.

I would have spoken but I was too afraid Sasuke would yell at me or something so I kept my mouth shut. I stared at the rug in the hall way instead. It was a dark brown and it made the long hall look somewhat dark and scary.

"My room." sasuke said letting go of my hand and opening the door.

I followed him inside. Believe me it was not what I expected. It was pretty dirty and sloppy. The way Sasuke acted I would think he kept everything in place. Boy was I wrong.

I stepped over a few books and made my way to the middle of the room. "I see my works cut out for me." I said staring at the floor. "I'll clean this up and-

"Shut up and sit down." he said pointing to a chair.

"W-what?"

"Sit down." he ordered.

I took a deep breath and sat down in the chair. It was pretty comfortable. I basically sank into it. I wondered why he wanted me to sit down. He just seemed so easily aggatated so I didn't ask.

"Unbottun your shirt." he said.

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I said unbottun your shirt." he repeated.

I shook my head slowly.

He leaned over so that his face was inches from mines.

"Do you know what the meaning of being some ones property is?" he asked.

"I'm not property." I said in a whisper.

"For this month you are." he said putting his finger on one of my buttons. He began to un do it slowly.

I pushed his and away. "I'll do it." I said unbuttoning my own shirt.

I did the first button and paused.

"Go on." he ordered.

I took a deep breath. I was so scared. What had I gotten myself into? This wasn't fair! I had told Tenten something like this might happen. Why did I go through with it. I was so stupid.

I hesitated my hands still on the second button.

"Do it." he said in a whisper.

I closed my eyes and countinued unbuttoning my shirt. I held my breath as I undid the last button.

Sasuke bent down infront of me his eyes scanning my body. I was trying my best not to cry or scream. I just hoped he didn't touch me.

"Breathe." he said.

I let go of the breath I was holding and began breathing rapidly.

He nodded and stood back up. "You can go." he said walking to his bed and laying down on his back.

That was it?

I stood up and buttoned my shirt fast then I headed for the door. Once my hand reached the know Sasuke spoke.

"Five tomorrow. I want to see you at Five." he said.

My hand was shaking. I shook my head and turned the knob.

"Wear something more..." his voice drifted off. "Just go." he said finally.

I left the room and shut the door behind me. I dashed down the stairs.

"Are you o.k?" the woamn from before asked.

I nodded and kept running.  
-

* * *

**A/N:**_ That's it for this chap. Sorry if it wasn't so detailed. Next chapter will be. I'm also sorry if things seemed pretty rushed. I didn't have much time and I didn't want to forget anything.  
Please review and tell me what you think!  
Oh yeah btw Hinata is 17 in this fic._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**:_Thank you for all your reviews!  
Thank you thank you! I revised this chap and made the SasukeHina scene more detailed.  
Here's the next chap._

* * *

"What was it like?" Tenten asked from the other end of the phone. "I heard Sasuke brought you. What was it like being the most popular guy in school's maid?"

"I'm not his maid!" I cried. "I'm his toy!"

"Huh?" Tenten asked confused.

"I-

"Hinata father's here and he wants you." Hanabi said from the doorway.

"I got to go." I mumbled into the receiver.

"What were you saying?" Tenten asked anxiously.

I stared at Hanabi. "Uh...I'll tell you later."

Tenten sighed. "Okay."

I hung up the phone and stood up. It was 8:00pm and I had been trying to call Tenten for the last thirty minutes. It seemed so unfair that the moment I got a hold to her my father got home. He was usually at work and when he did get home he was very demanding.

"How was your day?" my father asked the moment I stepped downstairs.

I looked at the floor and tried to force a smile. "Good."

"Well I had a horrible day." he said rubbing his hands together.

"Why is that?" I asked biting my lip.

He stared at me for awhile then raised his eyebrow. "You seem different." he said.

"Huh?"

He pointed to my shirt. "You never miss button your shirt." he said.

I blushed. "I was in a hurry."

"A hurry for what?"

I didn't want to tell my father about my experience with Sasuke today. He would probly just get worked up and he was already stressed enough. Besides he hadn't exactly done anything to me. I had unbuttoned my own shirt.

My father sighed. "Never mind."

"Are you hungry?' I asked.

"Just tea please?" he said tilting his head back in the chair.

I nodded and headed for the kitchen. I took out a cup from the shelf just when the phone rang. I expected Hanabi to get it but after four rings no one answered. I sighed and grabbed it from the table in the living room.

"Hello." I said into the receiver.

"Hinata."

I froze. It was Sasuke's voice.

"Y-yes."

"Are you alone?" he asked.

I looked at my father who sat on the couch. I backed out of the living room and walked upstairs to the hall. "I'm alone."

"Tell me exactly what happened between us today." he said.

"W-what?"

"You heard what I said. Do it."

I swallowed and slipped into my room shutting the door lightly behind me. "You told me to sit down." I began. "Then you told me to...unbutton my shirt"  
My voice was shaky. I was uncomfortable talking about it.

"Continue." Sasuke said from the other end.

Why did he want me to talk about this?

I closed my eyes. "I did what you told me." I finished.

"Hn."

There was silence.

I stared at the floor.

"Don't talk about it again." Sasuke said finally. "If you do...well you don't want to find out. Understand?"

"Y-yes."

Click

Sasuke hung up the phone.

I couldn't tell anyone?

-

* * *

"I've been so busy collecting all the money we made yesterday." Tenten said happily.

It was 4:30pm the next day and the first time I had really gotten to speak to Tenten all day. She had been really busy.

"So you never told me how your day with Sasuke went." she said looking up. "What did you clean?" she sang.

I thought of what Sasuke said last night. I didn't want to find out what he might do to me if I told.

"D-dishes." I lied.

"Dishes?" Tenten asked raising an eyebrow.

I nodded.

"Okay..."

"Is there anyway I can...well...get out of this?" I asked staring at the ground.

She shook her head. "No, not after signing the form. You're stuck. Why? Are dishes too hard?" she asked teasingly.

I tried to smile. "No." I said looking at my watch. "I have to go though."

"To work?"

"No, to Sasuke's. He wants me there at Five but I have work at Five thirty so I'm going early." I explained.

"Oh...I see. Have fun. I'll meet you at your real work." she said waving.  
---

I stood outside of Sasuke's house after ringing the bell. It wasn't long before the woman answered the door.

"Oh it's you." she said happily.

"Hi."

"You've come for Sasuke right?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I think he may be busy but he is upstairs. You know which room is his."

I nodded again.

She opened the door and let me enter. I walked upstairs and down the dark never ending hallway. I stopped at Sasuke's door which was cracked a bit. I could see his bead which he lay on. He wasn't alone though. Sakura lay over him kissing him.

I backed away and leaned against the wall. What was I supposed to do?

I stood there staring at the chandler overhead. Imagining all the possible ways it could kill someone.

Just then Sasuke's door opened startling me a bit.

"I told you to come at Five." Sasuke said angrily from the doorway.

"I-I know but I have w-work at-

Sasuke cut me off and pulled me into his room. Sakura sat on the bed buttoning her jeans.

"I-I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"I was leaving anyway." Sakura said stretching.

"Clean." Sasuke said pointing to all the books on the floor beneath the bookshelf.

I bent down and crawled over to the shelf and began stacking the books.

"She's so cute." Sakura said giggling. "I wish I had a maid."

Sasuke sighed.

"She would wear one of those little outfits and help me pick out my clothes." Sakura countinued.

I wanted to smack Sakura right now but I new I couldn't so I stuck to stacking books.

Sakura yawned. "See you, Sasuke." she said standing up. "It's a shame my father's so strict at times."

I listened as Sakura kissed Sasuke again before leaving the room. I glanced at my watch. It was 5:12pm.

I needed to hurry. I just hoped he didn't have a lot for me to do today.

Thud

Sasuke dropped a heavy book beside me. "My homework." he said. "Do it."

I put the last book on the shelf and picked up the algebra book from the floor. Sasuke handed me a pencil and a notebook before lying back on his bed.

I began to work out the problems my fastest. I had to get out of here.

I could feel Sasuke staring at me and it made me uncomfortable. I let my hair fall in my face so that he couldn't see it so clearly. It gave little comfort.

I heard Sasuke sit up. He squatted down behind me and pulled my hair out of my face. I kept writing without looking up. My hand was shaking like crazy.

He rested his chin on my shoulder and his hands on my arms forming a weird feeling in my stomach.

I gulped and continued writing. I hadn't worn a shirt that had buttons today. Like that would be any good.

He licked my ear gently. His tongue was warm and soft. Fear was filling in my chest although I tried to push it back. I held my breath again. I couldn't stop my hand from shaking.

He moved his hands slowly down my arms until he reached my wrist. The wrist of the hand I wrote with.

"I-I'm done." I said placing the pencil down and waiting for him to release me. It was more like hoping.

Sasuke placed both his hands on my stomach and held them there.

"Do you feel light headed?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"You're not breathing."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to breathe.

Sasuke pressed his hands firmly against my stomach. It was quite painful but it also struck something within me causing somewhat of a burning sensation.

I let out all the breath I had been holding and gasped for air.

"You're breathing now." he whispered.

I wanted to yell for him to stop touching me. To leave me alone. But I didn't say anything.

Like magic he stood up and took the book from my lap. "You said you ahd work?" he asked examining the answers.

I nodded.

"What time?"

"Ten minutes." I replied.

"Are you off tomorrow?" he asked still staring at the math work.

"Y-yes."

"You may go then." he said pointing to the door.

I stood up slowly and began to walk towards the door.

"Tomorrow we shop for your maid outfit." he said just as I was turning the knob.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's if for this chap. Please review._


	3. Shopping

**A/N:** _Thank you for all your reviews! I updated as soon as I could. Also I think I may have to change the rating. I don't know It still depends.  
Here's the next chap!_  
-

* * *

"So spill it. What's it like cleaning for Sasuke?" Tenten asked eating a fry. She at a table facing me. I was at work and on break.

"He's really..." I was searching for a word but nothing would come to mind.

"Hot?" she offered.

I shook my head. Sasuke was hot but that wasn't what I was looking for. I finally sighed and gave up.

"You're not talking." Tenten said waving her hand in my face.

"Uh...are there any limits to what the guys can do to you for this month?" I asked staring at the table.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"They can make you do anything they want?" I asked slowly.

Tenten giggled. "What's he making you do?" she sang.

"N-nothing." I said quickly.

"It sure dosen't sound like nothing." she said raising an eyebrow.. Come on you can tell me. It isn't anything weird is it? Well...Sasuke's not like that. He barely kisses his girlfriend. But...if he is doing anything to you I will persoanlly kick his ass."

Maybe I should tell Tenten. I took a deep breath. "He-

I paused as my gaze caught the door swinging open. Naruto walked in with Sasuke behind him. My heart skipped a beat.

"Hinata!" Tenten cried waving her hand in my face.

"Y-yes."

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Tenten said turning to look at the door then back at me. She grinned. "Oh...I know why. Why don't you go talk to him?"

I shook my head. My heart was racing now. I knew Sasuke could hear it. Why was I so dumb? Why had I even begun to tell Tenten? And why...was he here?

Naruto poked Sasuke and pointed to me. Sasuke glanced at me and shrugged. I looked away quickly.

The door swung open again. This time Neji walked in. He spotted me and Tenten and walked over towards us. "Let's go." he said grabbing Tenten's hand.

"You're early." she said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Aren't I always?" he asked impatiently.

"Yeah I have to admit you are always early." she said kissing his cheek. "I'm kinda talking to Hina now though. Do you mind waiting?"

Neji gave me an evil glare.

"Y-you guys can go." I said standing up. "My break is over anyways."

"No, I'm not leaving you." Tenten said. "Neji's just gonna have to wait." she said sticking her tongue at him playfully.

"Really, I'm fine. Besides we can't talk anymore."

Tenten sighed. "Who's gonna walk you home?"

"I'll walk myself." I said. "It's not too far. Besides I've done it many times before."

She stood up and kissed my cheek. She did that often. "See you tomorrow." she said grabbing Neji's hand. "Neji say bye to your cousin." she ordered.

"Be safe." he said before pulling Tenten along with him out the door.

I sighed and dragged my feet back to the counter.

"Aren't you going to get them?" Aya, my coworker, said pointing to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Can't you?" I practically whined.

She shook her head. "Busy."

"Busy doing what?" I asked staring at her empty hands.

She rolled her eyes and ignored me.

I groaned and walked over to Sasuke and Naruto's table.

"Do cook?" Naruto asked before I could speak.

"What do you mean?" I asked shifting my weight to my left foot. I was beyond uncomfortable and upset.

"Do you make any of the food you serve?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I don't cook here but I do cook at home."

Naruto smiled. "If I had been at the auction yesterday I would have bought you." he said smiling. "I could use someone to cook for me. It gets really tiring going out for every meal. Plus you seem nice."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"It's true." he said nodding. "You really are nice. Too bad Sasuke beat me to you." he joked.

"Hinata stop chatting!" Aya called from the counter.

I blushed. "I have to get your orders." I said pulling out a pad from my pocket.

Naruto put his funger on his chin. "Uh...I can't remember what I had yesterday but I liked it. Can I have it again?"

"Like she remembers." Sasuke muttered.

"I do remember." I said not looking at Sasuke. "Same drink too?"

Naruto nodded. "What do you want Sasuke?" he asked looking at his friend.

"I want to go." Sasuke replied standing up and heading for the door.

"Sasuke! Sasuke wait!" Naruto cried after him. Sasuke didn't listen.

Naruto sighed and handed me a few bills. "Sorry." he said before running after Sasuke.

I stared out the door into the night. Sometimes I wondered why those two were even friends. They were complete oppisites. But then that was me and Tenten.

I stuffed the money in my pocket and headed for the next table.  
-

* * *

**ring ring, ring ring**

I opened my eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling. The bright sunlight shined through my window.

**ring ring**

I sat up and looked at the clock. It was 10:01am. Who was calling this early Saturday morning?

I climbed out of my bed and grabbed the house phone.

"Hello." I said sleepily into the reciever.

"You're just waking up?"

"Who is this?"

"You don't my voice?"

That's when I realized Sasuke was the person I was speaking to.

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"No...I-I was just...never mind."

"So why aren't you here?" he asked calmly.

"Huh?"

"You're suppossed to be here." he said a hint of anger in his voice.

"You didn't say-

"Well I'm saying now." he said cutting me off. "We have a long day so I need you here as soon as possible."

**click**

Sasuke hung up the phone before I could say anything more. Was he crazy? It was 10:00am. What could he possibly have for me to do this early.

I yawned and placed the phone back on my dresser. I tip toed the hallway to Hanabi's room to see if she was awake. She was sleep soundly in her bed. My father was home as well sleeping in his room.

I changed into a black sweater and a pair of faded jeans. Then I wrote a note for my father and Hanabi. I told them I was taking extra hours at work and I didn't know when I'd be home. I hated lying but I didn't want to tell the truth of what I was doing.  
-

* * *

"What took you so long?" Sasuke asked the moment I reached the gate infront of his house. He was leaning against it and staring at the ground. He didn't even look up.

"I came here as fast as I could." I said looking at my watch. It was 11:30. I truly had come here my fastest it was just I got lost in the process.

Sasuke grabbed my wrist and stared at my watch. "It was exactly 10:01 when I called you." he stated. "How far is your house from mines?"

"I don't know exactly." I said shaking my head.

"Well find out." he said dropping my wrist.

I stared at him. "W-what? Do you want me to walk back?"

"Is that what you think I mean?"

I shrugged.

"Come on." he said walking towards his garage. He opened the door and walked towards his car. "Get in."

I hesistated before climbing in the back seat of the white mercedes.

Sasuke looked at me as if I was crazy but he didn't say anything. He climbed into the front seat and backed out slowly.

I wanted to ask where we were going but I didn't really feel like talking and especially to Sasuke of all people. So I leaned against the door and stared out the window as we passed houses and streets. We had only been driving for 10 mins when Sasuke stopped the car. We were parked infront of a mall. I had never been to this one before. Partly because it wasn't in my neighborhood but the main reason was I had no where near enough money to afford anything in the place.

Sasuke stepped out of the car and waited for me to do the same. I climbed out of the car and stared wide eyed at the mall.

"You act like you've never seen one before." Sasuke said stepping ahead of me.

I shook my head in amazment and dashed after him. I followed him inside the entrance and into the big mall. It sure was full for such an early hour. Well noon wasn't exactly early.

I followed Sasuke down the that seemed never ending. We passed multiple clothing, jelwery and shoe shops. I stopped walking to stare in the window of one of the jelwery shops. There was a beautiful bracelet adorned with tiny diamond pieces on display. I had never seen a bracelet like that except on tv. Sasuke paused and turned to me. "Keep up." he said before turning back and continuing walking.

I was quite a bit behind him. "Sorry." I said running after him.

Once I reached him he paused again. "There." he said pointing to a enormous clothing store. From what I could see most of the things in there looked like lingerie.

I blinked.

"Don't just stand there." he said pushing me on inside.

The moment we entered we were greeted by a woman. She had short black hair and big hoop earrings. Her name tag read Aya. She wore She looked as though she was in her early twenties. She grinned and looked from me to Sasuke. She was abotu to say something but Sasuke spoke.

"Pick out a few things for her." he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

The Aya put her finger on her chin. "Hm...what are you looking for?"

Sasuke gestured for the woman to come closer and she obeyed. He whispered in her ear. She giggled and nodded. "Alright, I'll see what I can find. There's a private dressing room area down that hall if you like you can wait there and I'll bring you what I pick out. Or you can look around."

Sasuke pointed to the the hall and began walking that way. I dragged myself after him. I didn't want to go back there. I was afraid of what would happen next.

When the hall eneded we found ourselves in a room nearly as big as my own. A bright light lit it perfectly in ever corner. There was a black dorr that hung open. It was a dressing room.

Sasuke sat down in a chair against the wall. He put his face in his hands and sighed.

I had sudden erge to lift his head up and ask him what was wrong. It was such a strong desire, so stronge that I found myself walking towards him. I was only inches away from him when Aya entered the room. She held a few suits on hangers. Sasuke sat up straight and took them from her hands.

"You guys are so cute!" she cried calsping her hands toghther. "If only my boyfriend was this romantic."

She stared at the celing for awhile. She seemd to be thinking. Finally she let out a sigh and looked at me. "You owe him." he said playfull grinning. "You better make it good tonight." she added winking before she bounced out the room.

My face turned red with embarassment. She thought me and Sasuke were a couple and tonight we'd...ewww No!

"She's right." Sasuke said standing up. "You do owe me. So what are you going to do for me tonight?"

I blinked. He couldn't be serious.

He handed me one of the suits and pointed to the dressing room. "Try it on."

I let out a sigh of relief that he had dropped the subject. I just hoped he didn't bring it up again. I didn't owe him anything. He was taking me out here for his reasons. It wasn't like I had asked him or anything. I made my way to the dressing room and shut the door, locking it queitly. I took a look at the suit for the first time. It was a white and pink shirt that buttoned in the front but only with two buttons. My stomach would show. The skirt was all white and fluffy. I liked the material and the lenth was o.k too. It was about 3 inches over my knee. After I pulle don the clothes and stared in the mirror I couldn't help how unmaid like they looked. I didn't want to come out infront of Sasuke like this. "I-I don't like it." I said queitly.

"Let me see." he said from outside the dressing room.

I didn't move.

"Now."

I took a deep breath and opened the door a crack.

Sasuke let out an angry impatient breath. I stepped out slowly and held the bottom of the shirt closed.

He studied me carefully before telling me to turn around. I obeyed and spinned around quickly.

"I don't like it either." he said grabbing my wrist and pulling it back so that the shirt opened. He put his finger on his chin. I wondered what he was thinking.

"Try this one on." he said handing me the second suit.

I took it from his hand and dashed back inside the dressing room. I peeled off the first suit and pulled on the second one. I stared at myself in the mirror. All I could think was prostitute. That's what I looked like in this suit. It was a white, black and brown short sleeved corset shirt. The sleeves were short. The shirt zipped in the back and I couldn't zip it myself so it hung open. The matching skirt was way too short. It didn't even make it to my mid thigh. I hated the black gloves and fishnet stockings.

I just wanted to go in a hole and cry.

"Come out." Sasuke said from the other end of the door.

"I can't." I whispered back.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

I had no excuse that he would listen to him. This wasn't fair! Why didn't he do this to his girlfriend? Why me? I didn't ask for this!

I opened the door slowly and stepped out. "I can't z-zip it." I expalined, staring at the floor.

Sasuke didn't say anything.

I looked up slowly. He was staring at me with what looked like amazement.

I backed up slowly. "You don't like it right?" I asked hopefully.

He reached out his hand and grabbed mines. He turned me around slowly and pushed me against the wall. I shut my eyes tight and held my breath.

Without a word he put his hand on the back of my neck. His fingers were cold making me shiver a bit. He let them slid down my back until they rested on my lower back just above the skirt. He held his hand right there for what seemed like forever while my heart slammed out of beat.

"I bet you're light headed." he whispered.

I shook my head.

"You're lying." he said fircely piercing his nails into my skin. It wasn't so hard but enough for me to wince,

"Oh I found another one." I heard Aya say happily from behind us. "It's a- she paused.

My cheeks were completly flushed as Sasuke pulled away and zipped up the shirt. "I like this one." he said to Aya.

She smiled and looked at me. "Do you like it?" she asked.

I nodded. I never new a simple nod could be so hard to do. But this one I found so hard and hurtful.

"Alright, you can change and I'll ring it up." she said smiling and leaning agasint the wall as if she were going to wait there until I changed. I was a bit thankful for her presence. I sort of feared what Sasuke might do if she was absent.

"Hurry." Sasuke said pushing me towards the door. "We have more shopping to do."

_More shopping?_  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. Sorry for the cliffie but I had to stop there. It was that or not update for a few days.  
Anyways please review!_


	4. More shopping

**A/N**: _**Thank you for all your reviews and patience! I'm sorry I took so long to update. Things have been hectic and I was on vacation. Anyways enough of my blabbering I'm sure you're all anxious to get on to the story. You probly aren't even reading this.**_

_**Anyways here it goes!Enjoy!**_

* * *

"There." Sasuke said pointing to a hardware store.

I followed him inside the entrance. I held the bag with my maid clothes in my left hand. I wanted to drop them and maybe say it was an accident but I knew good and well Sasuke was smarter than that. Besides I didn't want to get more on his bad side. The hardware store was sort of big and it smelled like sawdust which wasn't exactly a bad smell but you could get tired of it quickly. I had never seen a hardware store in a mall so this was a first. I wondered what Sasuke wanted to buy here.

"Paint." he said as if he was reading my mind. "You're painting my room." he explained.

I only nodded.

I followed Sasuke down an aisle filled with paint. The last time I remembered shopping for paint was 3 years ago when me and Hanabi repainted her room for her birthday. I invisioned Sasuke's room in my head. It was painted white, a solid white. I wondered what color he would get this time.

"What color?" he asked, stopping and staring at the shelves of paint.

I couldn't believe he was asking me. "I-I don't know." I replied shaking my head.

He sighed and put his finger to his chin. I found myself staring at his face. The expression he wore was hard to read yet I found myself more than anxious to figure it out. It was an expression I had never seen on him or any other guy and I was quite tempted to ask him what he was thinking, but I kept my mouth shut and countinued to stare ignoring all voices in my head telling me to turn away.

"Hinata?"

Sasuke's voice startled me. "Sorry." I said immediatly. I quickly averted my eyes to the floor.

"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm s-sorry." I repeated.

I could feel his dark eyes peering at me but I didn't look up. I was too afraid to. I didn't know why I had apologized to him. Staring wasn't a crime. Well... I thought of the way he had stared at my chest yesterday. That had to be a crime of some sort.

"Black." Sasuke sighed, grabbing a can of black paint off the shelf and turning away.

"No."

I clasped my hands over my mouth as soon as the words escaped from them. Sasuke paused and turned around to look at me.

"What did you say?"

"I-I you- well...do you really want black?" I stuttered.

"Why not?" he asked giving me a questioning stare.

I shook my head. "I was just asking."

"Hn...well what do you think would be better?"

I blinked. "You w-want my o-opinion?"

"Yes, Hinata. Tell me what you think would be better." he said setting the can of black paint back on the shelf and folding his arms.

I fumbled with my fingers. My heart was racing and I didn't know why. I couldn't believe he was actually considering my thoughts. I took a deep breath and stood on my tippy toes to reach the highest shelf. I grabbed a can of dark green paint and held it out to Sasuke. "This."

He took the can from my hands and studied it for awhile. "This?"

I nodded.

"Why?" he asked without looking up.

"I d-don't know. Green it's-green is a nice color...it's actually my favorite color and-" I stopped to take a deep breath. I opened my mouth to countinue my pointless blabbering but I shut it as soon as I had opened it. Sasuke stared at me with a smile on his face. A real smile. I had never seen him smile before. I wondered if anyone had seen him smile. Maybe Sakura and Naruto.

His smile faded as he began to talk. "You sold your case. I think I'll buy it."

I tightened my grip on the bag I held in my hand and followed Sasuke,who was now walking towards the checkout counter. I was off in a daze thinking about his smile and the wonderful feeling in placed inside me. A feeling that shouldn't be there but still lingered even now. Seeing Sasuke smile was like coming inside a warm cozy house on a freezing cold winter day and drinking a warm cup of coco. Pleasant, calming, and pleasurable.

My thoughts were interupted by the feel of Sasuke's hand on my shoulder. "Did you think of it yet?" he asked.

I blushed. I was uncomfortable with him touching me and like usual I found myself holding my breath. What was he talking about? "Think of what?"

He exhaled deeply and removed his hand from my shoulder. I could detect a hint of annoyance in it. "I see you didn't hear a word I said." he mumbled.

"Sorry." I said biting my lip.

"I really hate repeating myself." Sasuke said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you want from here. Pick something. Anything. I'll...buy it."

I blinked, unable to believe his words. Was he joking? Why would he want to buy me anything? More importantly why would I want him to buy me anything? I didn't want his money.

"Nothing." I said queitly.

"Nothing?" he asked lookign in my eyes.

I shook my head.

"Hn."

Sasuke appeared to be thinking. He stood still, his eyes shut. I didn't want to say anyhting to disturb him although I didn't feel like standing here in the middle of the mall. Finally I mustered up the courage to speak.

"D-do we have more s-shopping to do?" I asked.

He opened one eye and peered at me. "You figure out what you want yet?" he asked.

"I d-don't want anything." I replied.

"We're not leaving until you pick out something." he said shutting his eye again.

Was he serious? Why did he want me to buy something?

"But I don't want anything." I protested.

"Dosen't matter." he shrugged. "Get something or we stay here all day."

I sighed and looked around at the various stores. I didn't feel like going to any of them and getting anything, I didn't want Sasuke buying anything for me. Finally my eyes found a gumball machine. "That." I said pointing to it.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked in the direction I pointed. "Gum?"

I nodded.

"I'm not buying you a piece of gum. Matter of fact I'm not buying anything under Two Hundred bucks." he said shaking his head.

I closed my eyes. My mind seemed to go blank for a few seconds before operating again. Two Hundred bucks? That was my paycheck! Why was he doing this? I didn't get it. He considered me his property for this month. Why would he want to buy me anything?

I opened my eyes again. Sasuke was no longer there. "Sasuke?" i said looking around. He wasn't behind me either. Where had he gone? I wondered if I should just leave. (leaving the bag with my maid outfit too). My brain did the calculations in my head. I had a 2 chance of leaving this store and going home with everything be super normal and okay while on the other hand their was a 98 chance if I left Sasuke would be extremly angry with me tomorrow. I decided to take a seat on a bench. I glanced around nervously. For the first time I noticed how crowded this place was. Everyone who walked by seemed like they were so much above me, or atleast they thought they were. Their clothes looked expensive. Everyone woman looked like her hair style had taken hours to finish while I wore my simple poinytail. Even the teenage girls wore their perfect cuts. I felt inferior to everyone. I looked down at my shoes and tapped my foot against the floor nervously. Where was Sasuke?

**Thud**

A small bag had been thrown beside me on the bench. I looked up to see Sasuke standing over me. "It's yours." he said nodding to the bag. "Let's go."

I glanced at the bag, It was a brown gift bag. I couldn't tell what store it had been bought from. I picked it up and followed Sasuke who was already a few feet ahead of me.  
-

* * *

"Where have you been?" Hanabi asked when I entered our house at 3:00pm.

"Shopping with Tenten." I lied.

"Ooooh what did you buy?" Hanabi asked.

"Nothing."

"You went shopping but you didn't buy anything?" Hanabi asked, a questioning look on her face.

"I was uh...window shopping." I said quickly.

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "You're weird, Hinata."

I bit my lip. I hated lying to her. "Where's dad?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Hanabi said shrugging.

"So you've been home alone all day?" I asked.

"Nope. I went to Konohamaru's." she replied sucking the lolipop she held in her hand.

"Did you have fun?"

She nodded. "He has a new videogame. We played for hours."

"That's good." I walkign towards the stairs. "Well I'm gonna go take a nap." I added yawning.

"Hinata?" Hanabi said as my foot reached the first stair.

"What is it?" I aslked turning my head to look at her.

"Where were you really?" she asked.

I turned away and stared at the stairs. I wondered what I should tell her. The truth? She alrady knew I had signed up for the His for the month thing. She had vowed not to tell our father about it too. I could tell her I was with Sasuke. I could do that. I should do that. It was better than lying.

"I told you before." I began. "Me and Tenten were window shopping." I lied. With that I dashed upstairs and shut the door.

I plopped down back first on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I played the events of today over in my head. After we had come from the mall Sasuke said I could go home. He had given me a time to come back tomorrow so I could begin painting. I left the maid outfit at his house since I would only need it when I was there. I stared at my purse. It held the small gift bag Sasuke had thrown my way. The curiosity was killing me. I unzipped my purse and pulled out the bag. I opened it and removed a small white jelwery box. I was almost afraid to open it. I closed my eyes,opened it and felt inside. I coud feel cold tiny...diamonds? My eyes shot open. Sasuke had bought me that bracelet I had been staring at. The one with all the tiny diamonds. The most beautiful bracelet I had ever seen.

I gasped.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** **_That's it for this chap. Sorry it was so short. I don't have much time on the comp since I have to do my school work(I'm off vacation) and my sister is starting college and most of her courses are online she's a computer hog now. Anyways next xhap will be longer hopefully.  
Please review!_**


	5. painting

**A/N:** _**Thank you for all your reviews. I was thinking I may have to change the rating to M but I'm not good at writing lemon so...I dunno. Anyways here's the next chap.  
Enjoy!**_  
-

* * *

I layed in my bed and flipped through the channels on my tv. There abosolutly nothing on that I wanted to watch. Hanabi was in her room doing who knows what. I sat up and picked up the bag which held the bracelet in it. I began to take it out when all of a sudden I heard my door swing open. Before I knew it Tenten was on top of me, her hands around my neck. "Where were you!" she cried, shaking me. I always knew she was a bit crazy and this was no different except I couldn't breathe. "I called you all day!" she countinued. "I was so worried! WHERE WERE YOU!"

"Ca-can't br...breathe." I managed to say.

"And you shouldn't be able to." Tenten said removing her hands from my neck and folding them across her chest. "Explain."

By now I was gasping for air.

"Ooooh I knew it!" Hanabi cried from the doorway. "I knew you guys were lesbians."

Tenten gave her an evil glare and she giggled and ran off.

"I was w-with Sasuke." I said.

"Doing what?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Shopping...for paint. He wants me to paint his room."

"Wow!" Tenten exclaimed climbing off of me and crossing her legs up on my bed. "He's really using you, huh?"

I nodded. "Pretty much."

"What's in the bag?" Tenten asked looking at the bag which had fallen on the floor during her act of madness.

"N-nothing." I said quickly reaching for it but unfortunantly she grabbed it first. I tried to snatch it from her but she only stood up. I clamped my eyes shut and waited for her to question me about the contents.

"You weren't lying." she said.

I opened my eyes as she tossed the empty bag at me. The bracelet must have fallen out under the bed or something. Phew!

"Hey, let's do something fun tomorrow, okay?" Tenten suggested.

I nodded. "But what?"

"I don't know we'll decided tomorrow. How about Four o'clock?"

"Okay."

Tenten layed back down on my bed and shut her eyes. "After all this worrying I need a nap." she moaned.

"You're sleeping here?" I asked, laying down beside her.

"Only till twelve." she said moving around so that her head rested on my stomach and her arm wrapped around my waist. "You're my pillow."

I laughed.

-

* * *

I woke up at 5:00am the next morning. For some strange reason I couldn't seem to get any sleep. I decided it was best to stop trying. Tenten had left at Tweleve like she had said. I hadn't actually believed her at first since she was such a hard sleeper and she claimed my bed was so comfortable but she really did leave.I stared at the bracelet Sasuke had bought me. It seemed to be shining so brightly. I still couldn't believe he had bought it for me. But then again I couldn't believe he bought me the maid outfit either. I wondered what Tenten would have said if she saw it.

I yawned and strecthced. "Might as well catch up on some homework." I said aloud to myself.

_(4 hours later)_

It had never taken me this long to get my homework done. NEVER! What was wronge with me?

Holding my ipod in my hands I walked down stairs and poured a glass of orange juice. I hummed the words to the song that played in my ears. It was one of my favorite songs "Our song". Me and Tenten used to dance around to it all the time. I was caught up in dancing to the song that I almost didn't hear the phone ringing. I pulled the earplugs from my ears, still humming the tune and picked up the phone. "Hello." I said into the reciever.

"You have one hour."

It was Sasuke's voice on the other end. I glanced at the clock which read 9:02am.

"One hour for-"

**click**

He had already hung up. I stomped my foot and threw down the phone. I wanted to scream.  
-

* * *

I rang the doorbell and waited outside of Sasuke's door. I admired the beautiful flowers set out by the walkway. How badly I wanted to pick one.

Just then the door opened. The same woman from last time stood infront of me, her bright smile matching her bright yellow spring dress. "You're here pretty early for a Sunday morning." she said.

"Early for me is 5:00am and I've been up since then." I chuckled.

"You're such a sweet girl." she said, ushering me inside. "You've come to see Sasuke, right?"

I nodded. "Are you his mother?"

"That's me." she said, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." I said, shaking her hand. Her grip was gentle yet firm.

"And you are...?"

"Oh forgive me!" I cried slapping my forhead. "I'm Hinata Hyuga."

"What a beautiful name." she remarked. "And you are Sasuke's...?"

"Oh...I'm his...I'm his..." my voice trailed off as I tried to search my scattered brain for the right words to use. "...I'm his-"

"Friend." Sasuke cut in, putting his hand firmly on my shoulder. "She's my friend that I need upstairs right now." he added, pointing to the stairs.

I looked from his mother to the stairs then to his mother again. I flashed her a smile before dashing upstairs. I knew Sasuke would have been right behind me if his mother hadn't called him. I stood at the top of the stairs and listened in on their conversation.

"She's really beautiful." I heard his mother say. I smiled at the words. It was nice to know someone thought so. I strained my ears to try and hear what else they said but I could only make out bits and pieces. "...because she...very much and I can't...forever...more than anything..."

I pulled back and took a deep breath. I wasn't getting anything out of this. Maybe I should get closer. The moment that thought occured to me was the moment I heard Sasuke's footsteps coming up the stairs. I ran as fast and queit as I could to his room door and stood there.

Sasuke stepped up the last stair and stared at me.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Go in."

I nodded and walked into his room. I stood in the middle of the floor unsure of what to do.

"Aren't you gonna get dressed?" Sasuke asked, sitting down on his bed.

"Get dre-" I paused things clicked in my brain. He wanted me to wear that outfit. Sasuke pointed to the bag which was in a corner. "Hurry up you have painting to do"  
-

* * *

I took a deep and swicthed the roller(forgot the name of those things) to my left hand. This was really tiring. I was on the last wall. Atleast Sasuke had moved stuff around and hadn't made me do it. I could feel him watching me now. I hated that. He hadn't said anything for the last hour.

"You have a problem." he said, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" I asked, turning to look at him.

He stood up and walked towards me. "You have a problem." he said again.

"No, no I'm fine." I said quickly.

"Really?" he asked, wraping his arms around my waist and holding me. His touch instantly lit some torch within me. "Because everytime," he tightened his grip and lowered his voice. His lips touched my ear tickling it as he breathed. "...I touch you," he countinued, moving his hand up.

Please don't touch me there! Please don't touch me there! Please don't touch me there!

"...you don't breathe." he finished. His hands right beneath my breast. For the first time I noticed I was infact holding my breath. I couldn't help it. Whenever he touched me I couldn't breathe. I wished he would let go of me.

"Wondering when I'm gonna let go?" he asked.

I didn't say anything.

"I just want to how long you last this way." he said, moving his hand back down. This time he rested it on my thigh, caressing me a bit. It tingled. I couldn't holdmy breath any longer but I couldn't breathe either.

"S-St..."

Those was all I could manage to say before passing out.  
-

* * *

My head hurt and I felt dizzy. And my I...was laying down but wasn't in my bed. I opened my eyes slowly. I immediatly recognized Sasuke's room. Sitting up I glanced around the room. Sasuke was nowhere insight.

Where is he?

That's when I noticed the rest of the room was painted. He must have finished it himself. I groaned. Now what was he gonna make me do since I didn't finsih painting?

Just then the door opened. Sasuke walked in holding a glass in his hands. "You're up." he said, holding it out to me.

"I'm s-sorry." I mumbled, taking the glass from his hands.

He sighed and looked around the room. "I don't like it." he said, frowning.

"You don't like the color?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"No."

_(To be countinued)_  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _**That's it for this chap. I had to finish up before my mom comes in here and tells me to clean up. Dang I'm sick of cleaning!  
Anyways please review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _**I would have updated sooner but I seemed to land myself on punishment. As a matter of fact I still am.slaps forhead I'm just sneaking now. I feel really bad about it too. But you guys are important and you have given me so many reviews.  
Please enjoy!**_

Sasuke turned to me and sighed. "That too, but mainy it bothers me that-"

He was cut off when the door swang open and Sakura walked in. She looked down at her watch. "We have fifteen minutes before we have to meet my dad at the restuarant that I promised we'd meet him at." she said as she began unbuttoning her shirt. "Let's see what we can do with that time."

Before Sasuke could react she threw herself apon him and began kissing him hard and fast. She didn't seem to notice me on his bed even after she pushed him backwards on to it. I was pretty glad. I slowly inched off the bed and tip toed to the door. I didn't care if Sasuke got angry with me. I wasn't about to watch him and his girlfriend...well do it.

Just as I was halfway to the door I tripped over my own to feet. _How clumsy!_

Sakura sat up and glanced at me. She raised an eyebrow and turned back to Sasuke. "What is SHE doing here?" she asked. "And what is she wearing?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"You said get her a maid's outfit." Sasuke shrugged.

"Yeah but...I don't see many maids wearing that." she said, pointing to me. My back stifened and I felt like I was on a stage with a big spot light shining over head and no performing act. In other words I felt downright stupid. "She looks like some roleplay fantasy mistress." she muttered, turning to Sasuke. "Is she?" she pouted.

Sasuke began to rebutton Sakura's shirt. "If we have fifteen minutes to get to that restuarant we should leave now." he said, before standing up.

"We have time!" Sakura protested. "And besides I'm not done questioning and you're not done anwsering." she said, plaing whith his shirt.

"We'll walk slow." he said, grabbing his jacket.

She made a face and stood up as well. She gave me an evil glare causing my knees to give in. She giggled as I collasped to the floor. Sasuke reached in his pocket and removed a few bills. "Buy black paint." he said, tossing the money at me. I sighed after he and Sakura left. So he hadn't like the color after all.

I gathered my strenth and stood up, making my way to my clothes which were on his bed. I thought about going to the bathroom to change but it didn't seem like a good idea. Besides I was alone. I took a deep breath and slipped out of the ridiculous outfit and began pulling on my jeans. That's when I tripped once again. _Why was I so clumsy today?_

"Ow." I muttered, rubbing my cheek and opening my eyes. My eyes were staring under Sasuke's bed and a small black book lay open, an inche from my nose. I sat up and crossed my legs, slidding the book out infront of me. I immediatly paused. What am I doing? I'm in jeans and a bra sitting by Sasuke's bed about to read a book that may possibly be his. Put it back.

I started pushing the book back under the bed when once again I froze, my eyes catching the words on the page. By now I was shaking. _Why?_ I didn't know. After much hesistation I pulled the book back out infront of me and began to read.

_Day 224_

_I want to die!  
I don't feel like writing but this seems to be my only escape. Somehow it keeps me from staring at guns and knives or watching murder cases and wishing I was the victim. Sakura says I won't smile and it bothers her. I wonder what she wants me to smile for. Why she thinks I have a reason to smile. Atleast not anymore. With my mother's condition I can't fi-_

**knock knock**

"Sasuke."

It was Sasuke's mother at the other end of the door. I felt my heart leap out of my chest.

**knock knock**

I quickly pushed the book back under the bed just as the door creaped open. She peeked her head into the door. "Sas-" she paused when she saw me. That's when I remembered what I was wearing. I blushed and reached for my shirt.

"I-I uh- I'm sorry." she apologized as she started to pull the door back.

"N-no, it's o.k." I said, buttoning my shirt.

She held the door closed. "I really shouldn't have barged in. I didn't think you and Sasuke were...you know." she spoke from the other side.

My face was burning with embarassment now. She thought me and Sasuke were...NO WAY! "No, me and Sasuke weren't- we weren't- Sasuke's not here!" I cried breathlessy, running to the door and throwing it open.

She stood against the wall a smile on her face. "I saw him leave." she nodded. She looked as though she were trying to force back a laugh.

"Y-you were teasing me?"

She put her hand to her mouth and pretended to cough but only to disguise her small laugh. "Don't think of it as teasing."

I blinked.

"Okay, think of it as teasing." she smiled. "But only because I like you."

I didn't know why but I smiled.

"Come downstairs with me." she said, motioning for me to follow her as she walked downstairs. I bit my lip and obeyed. I followed her into their gigantic white living room. It was almost scary how white it was. Not one spec of anything. There were several paintings on the wall and a few marble end tables by the couches.

"It's big!" I said aloud.

"You think?" she asked, taking a seat on a near by chair.

I nodded. "Big and pretty. How do you keep everything so...clean?"

"Well...," she said, putting her finger to her chin. "...we never really use this room."

They didn't use this room? If me and Hanabi had a room like this in our house we'd defienetly use it. "Oh...well why not?"

"There's really no reason to." she replied.

I nodded as I countinued to look around more.

"Do you want to sit down?" she asked.

I looked at the couch. It looked as though I could sink into it. I had a fear of somehow staining it too. But to be polite I sat down.

"So how long have you known Sasuke?" she asked.

_What should I say?_

"Not too long." I said, shaking my head.

"So just how good of friends are you two?" she countinued to question.

"I-I um...well we don't know each other too well, but were doing a project toghther and I hope to get to know him better by the time it's over."

"Hm..." she said, putting her finger to her chin again and staring at me. I blushed again. "...so you two aren't toghther in that way?"

I quickly shoo my head. "No, he has a girlfriend."

"Yes, but I bet he wishes it were you." she sang.

"Excuse me?"

"Forget I said that." she said, smiling and looking away.

I stared at her flawless skin and perfect posture and my mind wandered to the words I read in Sasuke's book. His mother's condition? What was wrong with her?

"Go ahead and ask." she said as if she was reading my thoughts.

I nearly jumped off the couch. "W-what do you m-mean?"

"There seems to be a question itching to get out of your head. Ask me." she replied.

I didn't feel so comfortable asking her just yet. Infact I had no way to word the question so I remained silent. After awhile of silence she turned back to me, looking me up and down. Finally she paused and grabbed my hand. "They're so pretty." she exclaimed.

Once again I blushed. _My hands pretty?_ "T-thank you."

"They'd look even better with a manicure. I'll pay." she said, examining my hand.

"Do you mean...?"

"I mean to ask you to come with me to get your nails done. Trust me. It's not as scary as it seems."

I stared at her for awhile. I didn't think there was anyway I could say no. She was so pretty and nice. _But don't I have something to do? No I don't._

"Okay"  
-

* * *

_Left foot right foot left foot right foot._

I couldn't believe I was reminding myself how to walk, and which direction to go. I guess I was still in a daze from earlier. Sasuke's mother was so nice! We talked the entire time we got our nails done. What we talked about? Well anyhting that popped in our heads. Mostly animals though. She liked horses just as much as I did. It had been so much fun just to talk to her and after awhile I started to loose that self conciousness I felt when she looked at me, forgetting she was rich and all. I wondered...was this what it was like to have a mother? My mind wandered back to the words in Sasuke's book. I had never mustered up the courage to ask. Maybe because it was none of my business.

I let out a deep breath and looked up at the dark sky. No visible stars. I better hurry home. I began to run my fastest back towards my house. I only had a block more to go.

When I reached my front yard I was breathless but when my eyes caught Tenten's car my stomach did a flipflop. _We were supposed to be hanging out today. She's probly furious._

I bit I my lip. I was so afraid to open the front door but I couldn't stay out here all night. _Or could I?_

I slowly pushed open the door and stepped in, closing it tightly behind me. I looked back up and that's when I saw Tenten. Her arms were crossed and she tapped her foor against the floor.

"I'm so sorr-"

"Did that asshole keep this late?" she asked angrily.

I shook my head. "No I-"

"Were you in the middle of an accident?" she asked, interuppting me once again.

"No I was-"

"Then I don't want to hear it." she interuppted again. This time she pushed past me and flung the door open. I had never seen her this mad before. Well atleast not at me.

"Wait!" I cried, grabbing her wrist.

She yanked away from me and countinued stomping towards he car. Suddenly she paused and turned around. "Let me see your hand." she said reaching for my hand. She grabbed it and examined it. "You blew me off for this? I bet he made you come get your nails done, huh?"

"Tenten, would you just l-"

"I don't even know what you're about to say but the anwser is NO!" Tenten cried, dropping my hand and throwing open her car door then slamming it behind her.

"Tenten!" I cried as she pulle dout of my driveway, leaving me alone.  
-

* * *

_Hey, Tenten here and it seems you've reached my anwsering machine. Wow, what are the odds of that? Maybe I'm ignoring you or maybe I'm catching up on some much needed Zzzzzzs. Whatever it is leave a message._

"Pick up! I'm soooooooo sorry." I said into the reciever. This must have been the twelth message I had left so far. I lay flat on my stomach, on my bed while I dialed Tenten's number again.

"She's not gonna anwser." Hanabi said from the doorway.

"She has to." I said as I held the phone to my ear waiting for an anwser which I knew wasn't coming. Once again I reached her anwsering machine.

"Told ya." Hanabi said, plopping down beside me. "If I was her I'd be really mad too." she said, grabbing my hand and examining it. "Ooooh they look so pretty!" she exclaimed.

I set down the phone and rolled over on my back.

"So who's the guy?" Hanabi asked, dropping my hand.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you're hardly ever home after school or on the weekends and you just blew off Tenten. There has to be a guy." she replied. "So tell me who is he? Is it that blonde guy fro-"

"There is no guy!"

"Oh really?" she asked, standing up and dashing over to my dresser. I wasn't really paying attention to her until she called my name. "Where'd you get this from?" she asked, holding up the bracelet Sasuke bought me.

My eyes widened. "PUT THAT DOWN!" I shouted.

"So it is precious to you. How could it not be? It's worth atleast Two Thousand dollars." she laughed as she dangeled it around.

"You had no right to snoop through my things! Now put it down and get out!" I yelled.

"I didn't snoop through your things it was in plain sight, and I'm not leaving until you tell me where you got it."

I leaped off the bed and reached for the bracelet but she backed away. "Give it to me, Hanabi." I said between gritted teeth.

"Or what?"

I pushed her against the wall and snatched it out of her hand. "Get out!" I cried, pointing to the door.

She stuck out her tongue and stomped out of my room. I sighed and collasped on my bed. _Two Thousand dollars?_ I couldn't keep this thing.  
-

* * *

I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about that bracelet and how...I couldn't keep it.

_I have to give it back._

I sat up and pulled on a jacket.  
-

* * *

I stood infront of Sasuke's house. It was 12:00am now. I had just left the convenience store and bought the black paint he had wanted. I had made it just in time before they closed too.

I stepped slowly up the steps and let my finger brush against the bell. I shouldn't ring it. I squatted down and set down the paint. I reached in my pocket and took out the box that held the bracelet. I set it on top of the paint and began to walk away. When I got to the end of the walkway I stopped and reached in my pocket. I found a piece of paper and scribbed a small note on it. Then I ran back and placed it ontop of the box. Just as I was standing back up the door opened. Sasuke stood there, a questioning look on his face. He was still dressed as if he'd been up all night and wasn't at all ready to go to sleep.

I began to back up. "Sorry if I disturbed you. If you'd read the note you'd-"

"Why?" he asked, cutting me off.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Why are you giving it back?" he asked, picking up the box.

I looked down. "I...can't keep it."

He reached his hand out and tilted up my chin so that he was looking me straight in the eyes. His onxy eyes wore a look I had never seen. "You can't keep it or you won't?" he asked calmly.

His words seemed to strike me like daggers, leaving me speechless.

"I think you won't." he said, letting my chin down. "Tell me why?"

My body was literally shaking now as I stepped back. "I'm sorry for bothering you so late." I said in almost a whisper. "Good night."

"Let me drive you home." he called after me.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"That wasn't a request." he said, stepping beside me and placing his arm on my shoulder. He dug in his pocket and removed his keys, pressing a button to unlock the door to his gigantic garage. I watched the door go up and him walk to the car, motioning for me to follow. He sat in the drivers seat and let down the window. "Get in."

"Um...can I sit in the back?" I asked.

"Fine by me." he shrugged.

I slowly opened the door to back door. I felt as though I might break it somehow. I stepped into the car and closed the door behind me. I leaned back against the seat as the car pulled back out of the driveway.

"I never said thank you." I said, breaking the silence.

"What for?" he asked.

"The bracelet." I replied, looking out the window.

"Dosen't matter now. You just gave it back."

I didn't know what to say so i didn't say anything. I just stared out the window at the many different houses and lights. After awhile I could feel my eyes getting heavy and my mind drifting away. I didn't want to fall asleep but I was soooo tired. The next thing I knew I had flicked off my shoes and curled up in a ball on the back seat.

-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. I really have no more time to write. My brother wants to get on the comp and he's threatening to tell if I don't let him.  
So please forgive me and review as well!_


	7. Partners

**A/N:** _Thank you for all your reviews! Sorry i took so long to update! This is the same chap 7 I posted before. I just fixed a few of the grammical errors. I was rushing before. Sorry!  
Here's the next chap!(Second time around) _

_Yawn_

I lifted my heavy eyes open and stared at the white ceiling. _My ceiling._

I gasped and sat up, trying to recall the events of last night. I had given the bracelet back to Sasuke and he gave me a ride home, then...I fell asleep in his car. I slapped my hand against my forehead.

_Why didn't I remember walking up here? How did I get up here?_

Suddenly a thought occured to me. _Sasuke._

I pushed back the blankets and examined my body, the entire time cursing myself for being such a hard sleeper. Everything seemed fine but still I had no idea what Sasuke had done to me when I was unconscious.

I dropped my head in my hands and sighed. He didn't do anything. He didn't do anything. He didn't do anything. I was actually desperate enough to believe my self reassurment.

Raising my head, I began to climb out mf my bed when I noticed something I hadn't recognized earlier. On my wrist was that bracelet. The one I had tried desperately to return.

"Hurry up Hi-na-Ta!" Hanabi cried, banging on m door.

_She must still be mad at me from last night._

I glanced quickly at the clock and another gasp escaped my mouth. If I didn't hurry we'd be late.  
- 

* * *

I hadn't seen Tenten all day which wasn't normal. Although we didn't have many classes together we always find a way to meet up in the hallway and since we hadn't and half of the day was almost gone it led me to believe she was avoiding me. I really wanted to apologize to her more than anything. She was the only friend I had.

I opened my locker and reached for my Literature textbook. I stared at the bracelet which was in my locker now. I hadn't gotten a chance to take it off earlier and I didn't want to wear it around. I was in sort of a daze until I heard the locker next to mines open. _That's Tenten's locker._

_I should apologize._ I took a deep breath and closed my locker.

"Te-"

"Cherry or Strawberry?" Tenten interrupted, holding up tubes of lip gloss.

I stared at her in shock, unable to believe she was actually talking to me. "A-are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Yeah. Who else?"

"Oh...um...strawberry." I replied. "Neji...loves strawberries."

"Yum! Good choice!" she exclaimed while applying the lip-gloss to her lips. I bit my own lip as I watched. "I'm sorry." I said finally.

She stared at me as if I was crazy. Then wihtout warning she stepped behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Do you think I'm mad at you?" she whispered.

"You're not?"

"Ofcourse not. I can't stay mad at my Hina bear." she giggled, kissing my cheek.

"You're giving Hinata more action than me." Neji said from behind us. He wasn't exactly playing either. His voice was the usual serious tone.

Tenten pulled away. "Stop being such a big baby." she teased, kissing him on the lips.

I pretended to gag.

"Let's not let poor Hina gag here. We can finish this later." she said, turning bck to me. "So since we missed hanging out yesterday let's do something today."

I nodded. "That sounds good but I have work until Seven."

"Then Seven it is." she smiled.

At that moment the bell rang.

"I have to get to my Literature class." I said, clutching my book tightly in my hand.

"I have to get to history." she groaned. "I'll see you later."

I smiled as I watched Tenten prance down the hallway. I was so glad we were back to being friends again. I didn't know what I would do without her.

"If you just stand there you're going to miss class."

I quickly turned around to see Sasuke. He stood there in front of the classroom door, looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Oh right." I blushed.

He sighed and pushed the door open, holding it so that I could walk in. I slipped past him and inside. All eyes seemed to be on me.  
- 

* * *

"And so that's why we pay tribute to such great poets." Kakashi sensei went on.

_Please no reports! Pleaaaase!_

I made silent pleas in my head that I knew would be to no avail. I already had a history report to write, a job to juggle, other homework, and there was working for Sasuke. I was booked. There was no time for more.

"I'm going to pair you guys up for this project." he continued.

_Shoot!_

Kakashi Sensei pointed to a stack of books on his desk. "You and your partner will get one of these books filled with short poems and songs. You will read them and write what you felt about the book in one speech." he explained.

There were a lot of groans around the room. I usually loved reading poems but I liked doing it by myself. I didn't want a partner.

"Now for partners." Kakashi sensei went on. He began naming people off a list. I wasn't quite listening until the last few names were read.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, your book is Conference of the birds. And last but not least Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki you have The tavern." Kakashi sensei finished.

I blinked. _I'm going to be with Naruto._

Naruto turned around in his seat and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and looked down, not wanting the entire class to see me turn as red as a beet.

**Brrrring!**

The bell rang and immediately people began to climb out their seats. I stood up slowly and swung my book bag over my shoulder.

"Hey, Hinata." Naruto said, holding out our book. "There's only one copy so I think you should hold it." he explained.

I nodded and took the book from him.

"I reeaaaally need a good grade on this," he went on. "...so I'm really glad I got you as a partner."

"I-I'm glad I got you too." I said, politely. The truth was I was only half glad. Naruto wasn't good in Literature at all, but I was glad I got to work with him. It gave me a chance to be around him at least. "C-can we meet in the l-library in ten minutes?" I asked.

"Sounds good." he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Then I'll see you." I smiled.

He nodded and ran off after Sakura and Sasuke, snatching their book from them and turning his face up at the cover.  
- 

* * *

I sat at the last table in the library. My assigned book lay open in front of me as I read the first poem.

_To my island where I can be free to watch her hoping one day she'll watch me the way-_

Just then someone slid my book away from me. I turned to my right to see Sasuke. He was staring at the book.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep in your car." I apologized. "I was soooo tired and I couldn't keep my eyes open." I explained.

"I could tell." he muttered, flipping the book over and reading the back.

"Oh yeah." I said, bending down and unzipping my backpack. I felt around for the bracelet. "I was serious when I said I couldn't keep this." I said, sitting back up.

"I was serious when I asked whether you couldn't or you wouldn't." he said, setting the book back on the table and sliding it in front of me.

"I s-said I c-can't." I stammered, still holding the bracelet out.

"Hn."

"Take it." I said, reaching for his hand. "Before someone sees us, please take it."

He only pulled his hand back from my reach. "You know you talk in your sleep." he said calmly, ignoring my hand and the bracelet.

I paused. My face turned hot and I was sure it was the darkest shade of red ever. What had I said? "W-what did I-I say?" I stammered.

"Well first," he began, reaching for the bracelet and taking it from my hand. "...you asked me about what you read in my book." he said, taking my wrist and clipping the bracelet on once again. "Too bad you weren't awake or you would have heard my replies."

"I'm here!"

Naruto's loud voice startled me and I nearly fell back out of my chair which he caught.

"Shhhhhhh!" the librarian said, an annoyed look on her face.

"What's her problem?" Naruto mumbled as he pushed my chair back up and took a seat beside me. He paused, seeming to just recognize Sasuke was sitting on the other side of me. He looked from him to me then to him again. "What's going on?" he asked, confused.

Sasuke didn't reply. He just stood up and began to walk away. "SASUKKKKKE!" Naruto yelled after him. This earned him another shush from the frustrated librarian.

Naruto let out a huff and turned back to me. "What was that all about?" he questioned.

"N-nothing." I replied, quickly lowering my hand under the table.

That seemed to satisfy him. "So why'd you pick the table furthest from civilization? I had a hard time finding you."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." I replied, slapping my palm to my forehead, then realizing which hand it was I quickly lowered it again.

"It's okay, at least I found you." he shrugged.

I unlatched the bracelet from my wrist and set it back in my bookbag.

"So what do we do first?" he asked, staring at the book.

"Well first," I said, sliding the book in front of him. "...you can start by reading this." I finished, pointing to the opening poem.

Naruto blinked. "That?"

I nodded.

After a bit of confused looks and head scratchings he began to read. "To my island where I can be free To watch her Hoping one day she'll watch me The first time I saw her I knew it was true That I'd love her forever.  
And that's what I'll do.  
She doesn't know what she does to me she doesn't have a clue You don't know what it's like to be me looking at you." Naruto finished and looked up. "I don't get it."

I bit my lip. What was there not to get? That was only one of the sweetest saddest poems I had ever read. "Um...well," I began. "...I think it's about a guy who's in love with a girl who doesn't quite no how he feels. Get it?"

"Really?" he asked, amazed.

I nodded. "It's actually pretty simple to see." I said.

"Show me." he said, sliding the book back in front of me. He leaned over so that his cheek brushed mines. I was sure he was unconscious of it but I was very much aware. My body felt all tingly.

My hand shaked rapidly as I pointed to the first line. "W-well h-here i-it uh...i-it-"

"Shoot!" Naruto cried, sitting back up straight. "I have to go."

"Y-you do?"

He nodded. "Hey can you give me your email address?" he asked, digging a crumbled paper out from his pocket and setting it in front of me.

_He wants my email address. I think I might die. Get a hold of yourself, Hinata._

"S-sure." I said, quickly grabbing a pen. I wrote my email down on the paper.

"Thanks! This way I can just email you to get info. Like what's your number or where you live so we can make a study date." he explained.

_A date._

"I'd give you mines," he went on. "..but I don't have time."

I watched Naruto stand up and swing his backpack over his shoulder. "See ya." he waved.

I waved back as I watched him run out of the library, knocking down a cart of books on his way out.

I smiled to myself. _Naruto Uzumaki was my partner. Naruto Uzumaki was going to email me._

Suddenly something else crossed my mind, interrupting my happy thought .It was Sasuke's words that played over in my head.

_"Well first you asked me about what you read in my book."_

He had implied that I asked or said something else as well. _What else?_  
- 

* * *

**A/N:** **_That's it for this chap. Sorry if it seemed short. I'm leaving on Wednsday and I wanted to leave you guys with a new chap. I know much didn't happen but it's here. Please review!_**


	8. AN

**A/N**: **I will no longer continue to write this story. It is long story (myreasons) I cannot begin to explain and there is no talking me into changing my mind. I am very extremly sorry! If someone wants they can finish the story. Just email me about it and I will see. Give you ideas and stuff. If not I will delete the story. Thank you all fro reviewing and all. THANKS!**


End file.
